Durante una larga vida
by Marjocavi
Summary: Su amado hijo…Había muerto. Y ella que parecía haber muerto con él... Se ahogaba en el recuerdo de su amor. [U.A]


**Disclaimer. **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi K.

* * *

**DURANTE UNA LARGA VIDA**

**_Su hijo…_**

Una muerta en vida caminaba pesadamente por las calles de la ciudad, con la mirada sombría y apagada fija en la nada, ojeras pronunciadas y palidez transparente que hacían temblar a algunos transeúntes que paseaban a esas horas.

Sólo quería llegar a casa, recostarse en su enorme cama y dormir profundamente, soñar con su pequeño Kawaki hasta un tiempo interminable… Y tal vez, nunca despertar.

**_Su amado hijo…_**

Sus pies arrastrándose por el pavimento denotaban lo enorme de su dolor y que a la vez le hacían imposible llegar a su hogar con rapidez. Aunque siendo sinceros, ella ya no podría llamar hogar a ese apartamento pequeño y solitario que tenía, pues había perdido a quien le daba luz y calidez.

Una gota de agua cayó en su nariz, desviándose hacia su mejilla, recorriendola hasta la barbilla. Parecía una lágrima austera.

**_Había muerto._**

-Kawaki… -

Su boca se movió inconsciente, quería pronunciar nuevamente su nombre anhelando que en unos instantes su amado hijo pudiera escucharla y posteriormente ir hacia su llamado con la tranquilidad que siempre le había caracterizado.

Suplicaba al cielo para que se hicieran realidad sus deseos. Para que todo fuera solo una mala pesadilla y que en cualquier momento su querido estuviera detrás de ella, tocara su hombro con aprehensión diciendo "Aquí estoy mamá" junto a un "tú siempre preocupandote", con su linda voz aguda y ronca de puberto.

**_Y ella que parecía haber muerto con él..._**

-Kawaki… -

El cielo lloraba a la par de ella, empapando sus delgadas prendas. Era tarde en aquella ciudad, y los faroles se iban encendiendo conforme la oscuridad se acercaba; aquella que también iba apoderándose del corazón de la desdichada madre que hace unas horas había presenciado a su vástago muerto en una cama de hospital:

Blanco cuál cadáver; su cuerpo de trece años sucio de tierra y mugre, párpados hundidos y sellados. Rebosante de una paz agridulce.

**_Se ahogaba en el recuerdo de su amor._**

-Kawaki… -

Ahora, recostada boca arriba en su fría cama, observaba el techo detenidamente, como si ahí se proyectaran los recuerdos más felices que tuvo con su querido retoño:

Vió cuando nació su primer y único bebé, lo había cargado como si fuera la cosa más bella del mundo, llena de amor y fascinación

Era tan pequeño como un muñeco de felpa, sus delgados cabellos negros que apenas y se asomaban por su cabecita. Ella y él. Juntos contra el mundo.

En seguida, siguió otro video de recuerdos; fue cuando lo acompañó en su primer día de clases, Kawaki estaba tan nervioso e intimidado, aferrándose a la mano de su madre. Pero en cuanto la profesora lo tenía a su lado, Hinata con mucha pena, aguantaba de no abalanzarse a su pequeñito y enterrarlo nuevamente en un abrazo sobreprotector y comprensivo.

Instantes después, en el techo, apareció ella llorando a mares observando desde la lejanía a su Kawaki ganando una medalla por su primer lugar en el concurso de pintura. Él le sonreía devuelta, diciéndole algo que ella solo podría entender si leía sus labios al moverse. "_Te quiero mamá _".

O cuando él, avergonzado, le confesó su gusto hacia una niña de su clase, queriendo que su amada madre le diera un par de consejos cariñosos. Ella aceptó riendo encantada por la actitud tímida que había tomado su hijo. " _Al único hombre al que puedo preguntarle de esas cosas justo ahora no está aquí mamá _".

**_Si, todo eso y mucho más recordaba de su hijo._**

-Kawaki… - Ríos fluían desde las pálidas mejillas de Hinata hasta mojar de gota en gota la desoladora cama. -¡Kawaki! - Su grito ahogado por el llanto en su corazón, inundó hasta el último rincón del oscuro departamento; Ése tan sombrío como el cementerio mismo.

"_Mamá, es sólo una película, por favor deja de llorar _", había dicho con reproche a la peli azulada una noche, cuando miraban la televisión en casa, no aguantando ver a su querida primogénita en ése estado.

" _Estoy bien mamá, te preocupas demasiado, estoy bien _", le había dicho a una Hinata desesperada por llamar a una ambulancia, pues su hijo de cinco años se había caído de las escaleras.

**_Quería morirse._**

Después de ver a la nada durante una eternidad, inmersa en recuerdos, limpió cansada las lágrimas en sus cuencas con sus antebrazos. Se dió vuelta sobre la cama quedando acostada boca abajo secándose con la manta el resto de sus fluidos nasales y lagrimales.

" _Yo también...te quiero mamá _", Susurró Kawaki cuando había estado a punto de entrar a la escuela secundaria, "_Tú lo sabes_". Hinata sonrió.

" _Si, lo sé _", le había contestado.

-Lo sé… -Habló por el recuerdo, desolada, vacía.

**_Sin su amado hijo, ¿Ella que haría?_**

Su cara tomó una posición lateral, dejando su visión al panorama de su pequeño mueble que, sobre de él, se encontraba la lámpara de noche, un libro y un frasco de pastillas para dormir. Éstas últimas eran blancas y delgadas, plagadas de químicos eficientes para realizar su función, idóneas para encontrar una salida fácil, sin más recuerdos y sin más sufrimiento.

" _No soy un hombre, pero aunque sea un niño de trece, no importa qué, yo te protegeré mamá _", Le había dicho a una Hinata devastada y preocupada por su retoño después de que les hipotecaran la casa, a punto de ser echados a la calle, "_Yo te protegeré _".

**_Sin su Kawaki, ¿Ella de qué sentiría felicidad en su vida?_**

Alargó el brazo hasta aquella mesita. Agarró el bote anaranjado con dos dedos. Débil hasta lo inimaginable. Lo puso frente a sus apagados ojos, no pensando realmente, no podía hacerlo aunque se obligara, ya que frente a ella solo podía proyectarse la imagen de su pelinegro.

"_Ellos se lo buscaron_", Hinata, en la oficina del director de la secundaria de su hijo, lo miró sorprendida por sus palabras, sintiendo incredulidad pues nunca lo había escuchado decir algo semejante, "_Te insultaron... No iba a dejar que se fueran así como si nada_".

" _Lo siento. Siempre has lidiado conmigo tú sola_", le había dicho en otra ocasión cuando estaban sentados en la banca de un parque, lleno de niños revoltosos con sus padres exhaustos de la 'aventura' impuesta por sus hijos , "_Y aún así me quieres_", ella en respuesta negó, lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, escuchando el llanto de su adorado hijo.

**_¿A quién tenía además de Kawaki? _**

Abrió el frasco, hundiendo su dedo índice en él, sintiendo la cantidad pastillas que comenzaban a darle una ansiedad nada sana. Luego sacando su dedo y extendiendo la palma de su mano, puso cuatro de esas cosas blancas que te podían hacer caer rendida por el sueño… Y hacerte dormir por mucho tiempo.

Las dichosas pastillas ya se encontraban entre su mano y sus labios, listos para entrar hasta lo más profundo de su garganta.

" _Mamá, ¿Ves a ese hombre rubio de ahí?... Dice que quiere tener una cita contigo _", le había dicho Kawaki de siete años cuando estaban a punto de ingresar a la casa, "_¿Qué es una cita? _".

**_A nadie. _**

Golpes fuertes en la puerta hicieron que se paralizara en medio de su empresa. Un grito aballazador le ensordeció los oídos.

-¡¡Hinata!! - Aquella voz desesperada, llena de angustia no pasó inadvertida ni para la susodicha ni para todo el edificio . - ¡¡Hinata, por favor, abre la puerta!! - Las perlas lavanda salieron de sus cuencas, no estaba consciente de lo que sucedía en ese momento ¿Quién le hablaba? - ¡¡Hinata!! -

No podía distinguir muy bien aquella voz chillona y suplicante, aunque en realidad no le importaba ahora. Más golpes. Más golpes.

Cerró los ojos exhausta de tanto llorar, permaneció así, con la mente en blanco.

-¡¡Hinata~!! - Sollozó la voz aún golpeando pesadamente la puerta.

**_O eso creía. _**

Abrió lentamente sus párpados, el sonido lejano proveniente de las afueras de su departamento hizo que le sofocara un sentimiento en su pecho, no lo entendía por completo, pero su marchitado corazón si que lo hacía.

Las pastillas en sus manos, fueron soltadas y cayeron silenciosas al borde de la cama, rodando para nuevamente caer hasta el suelo.

Se escuchó un crack a lo lejos acompañado de un azote, como si hubieran abierto la puerta a la fuerza. Aunque su instinto sería pararse de su lecho alarmada porque algún -seguramente- maleante había entrado a su casa, ella no pudo ni mover un dedo. Estaba pasmada, expectante de lo que sucedería a continuación, de que ése quien había forzado la puerta entraría en cualquier momento a su recámara.

Y efectivamente, una gran mano bronceada movió la puerta entreabierta de su habitación tan rápido como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Hinata, en un solo parpadeo, vio frente a sus ojos a un agitado y preocupado rubio, con cuerpo ancho y fornido, sus rasgos faciales eran los de un adulto a casi treinta años de edad. Era su querido amigo…

Su amado Naruto.

-Hinata - Jadeante, se arrodilló torpe a su lado, con los ojos cristalizados y profundos intentando ver a través de la tristeza que embargaba a sus contrarios lavanda. Su mano tan grande como protectora acunó el rostro enrojecido de la mujer por las lágrimas y enredó sus dedos en los rizos azules de ella. - Hi-Hinata…Perdón.- Lágrimas se acumularon en las cuencas del desgraciado hombre -... Lo lamento tanto. -

**_Pero en realidad su amigo siempre estaba a su lado... _**

Ella estalló. Las lágrimas caían nuevamente pero con más fuerza. Sus lamentos ya no eran silenciosos sino estridentes y ruidosos. Él la abrazó con fuerza, apretando hasta asfixiarla, sin embargo a ella no le importaba, más bien lo necesitaba; su calor, su consuelo, su presencia.

Naruto sobre ella, también sollozaba con tanta intensidad como su agarre, escuchando a su amada gritar de dolor.

_"Me gustaría un papá como el señor Naruto. Pero no para mi. Sino para ti._", Deseó el peli negro de nueve años a una Hinata extrañada, " _Siempre que estás conmigo te ves feliz, pero cuando estamos los tres juntos te ves mucho más... Me gusta como te ves mamá _".

-¡Kawaki~ ! - La dolorida madre enterró sus dedos en el los hombros del rubio, observando a la nada en el techo. -Kawaki~ - Sus gritos roncos inundaron la habitación.

" _Señor Naruto, ¿A usted le gusta mi mamá, verdad? _", el susodicho estaba rojo por la inferencia del oji gris de diez años, pero asintió de cualquier forma, " _¿Entonces qué espera? _".

-Hinata…- Ella estaba rota, y él se moría por ello. A Naruto le desgarraba haber perdido a su pequeño niño más preciado, pero no soportaría perder a su mujer más preciada también. - Hinata… -

**_Incluso ahora, la acompañaba en su momento más oscuro. _**

_"El autobús escolar se estrelló contra un enorme camión... Lo lamento, pero su pequeño no sobrevivió", Hinata escuchó al policía hasta el final. Con el corazón destrozado. _

-Kawaki~... - Gimió, sus gotas saladas escurrían entre las mejillas de ella y del ojiazul.

_" Señor, ya le he dicho que todos esos niños murieron en el accidente. Se les pidió a los padres que se retiraran del hospital por el momento, pues no podían tener tantas personas en las salas de espera. Eso es todo lo que sé, lo lamento." El rubio atónito, no pudo dar crédito a las palabras del enfermero. _

\- Kawaki-chan… - Jadeó sollozante, apretando los dientes de puro dolor. - No pude hacer nada. Lo siento tanto-.

-Naruto-kun… - Murmuró la de cabellos largos, por primera vez el nombre de su querido amigo, desolada y, ahora, sin fuerzas.

Al escuchar la voz entrecortada de su amada, Naruto, entre cascadas salientes de sus cuencas, posó sus labios fríos en las mejillas calientes de Hinata, brindando nada más que consuelo a su acompañante, dejando sus labios rotos sobre sus lágrimas vacías.

**_Claro que eso no cambiaba que ambos estuvieran rotos, porque Kawaki... _**

Porque la amaba, más que a cualquier cosa y porque amó tanto al hijo de ella más que a cualquier cosa. Porque vivía y moría al mismo tiempo cada vez que había estado con ellos, con cada momento que él compartió en sus vidas.

Porque hace un segundo que se había enterado del accidente y posteriormente de la muerte de Kawaki… Para momentos después correr y correr devastado e inmensamente triste entre las calles lluviosas en busca de su amada Hinata.

Debía encontrarla pronto, pues si no lo hacía, la tiricia la carcomería por completo. Eso había pensado en su momento.

-Na-... Naruto-kun…- Ella, hipando, entró en un transe de plena serenidad, lo cual hizo que todo su cuerpo languideciera y dejara de sostener el cuerpo fornido que la cubría. El rubio, aún aferrado a su curvilíneo cuerpo, prestó total atención a las palabras de la ojiperla. -... Se fue -.

Ahora era Naruto quien quería gritar. Él, dolido, acurrucó su cabeza en el cuello lechoso de Hinata y ella inconscientemente empezó a acariciarle su rubio cabello, como consolandolo y a la vez consolándose a sí misma.

-Sí… - Susurró quebrado al oído de su querida amiga -... Se fue -.

Los dos amigos, que terminaron siendo amantes, y aún sin conocer los verdaderos sentimientos del otro, lloraban en la oscuridad de la habitación; ignorando lo mojadas de sus ropas, ignorando las pastillas dispersas en el suelo, ignorando lo pesado e incómodo de sus cuerpos juntos uno sobre el otro, ignorando que…

**_Su querido Kawaki, murió... Y ellos con él. _**

**_... _**

-…Está delicioso. - Mencionó el peli negro de trece años con su característica voz neutra e incluso tal vez algo amarga, aún con un poco de bocado.

-Ohh si Hinata ¡Esto está delicioso! - Exclamó el hombre fornido, que estaba sentado a lado de la susodicha. - Eres la mejor cocinera del mundo dattebayo -.

-Bu-Bueno, es que… Tengo práctica - La peliazul se sonrojó hasta los pies por las alabanzas de sus queridos varones.

Los presentes se encontraban en una zona pastosa del parque, teniendo un día de campo, pues a pesar de que eran muy unidos - después de tantos años de conocerse ¿Por qué no lo serían? -, últimamente no se habían podido ver, ya sea por el trabajo extensivo de Naruto o por los deberes de Kawaki que le dejaban en la escuela. Afortunadamente podían pasar tiempo juntos.

-Ya verás Hinata, un día de estos te voy a hacer una comida de reyes, hecha con mis propias manos, y tan rica como te la puedas imaginar… - Agregó el ojiazul entusiasta, incluso sonando algo galante. - Después de todo, tu siempre me cocinas cosas muy deliciosas. Quiero regresarte el favor - Dijo, rascándose la nuca.

-¡Pa-Para nada! Tú, Tú has hecho mucho más por nosotros que al revés… Nos has ayudado tanto, que ni en sueños yo podría devolverte un favor tan grande - Contestó algo apenada, recordando cuando su amigo le compró un departamento cuando ella y Kawaki estaban a punto de irse a la calle cuando les hipotecaron la casa, o también cuando Naruto le pagó los estudios a Kawaki, o cuando la ayudaba a cuidarlo cuando ella había trabajado en horarios nocturnos… Incluso en pequeños detalles que significaban muchísimo más; que él, desde el principio, había querido todo de ella, y ello significaban que también había querido a Kawaki desde que lo conoció. Y eso le hacía inmensamente feliz. - L-Lo que has hecho por Kawaki y por mi, siempre voy a llevarlo en mi corazón. -

Hinata lo miró agradecida y Naruto le devolvió la mirada con ternura. Pero hubo un punto en donde los ojos de ambos claramente se llenaban de un amor infinito que, aunque nunca se dieran por aludidos, siempre habían sentido el uno por el otro. En donde obviamente, no había un mundo más que el de ellos.

-"Ya casense" - Pensó fastidiado el oji gris recostandose en el pasto con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Pero después sonrió, divertido de que a pesar de que Naruto le hubiera dicho hace seis años de que quería tener una cita con su madre, aún a la fecha no lo había hecho. Además su mamá, que había estado suspirando por el hombre desde que tenía memoria, aún no había dado un paso más en la relación por su timidez.

Kawaki amaba a su madre. Ella, aunque se hubiera embarazado muy joven; perdiendo la oportunidad de seguir con su carrera. Además de que la abandonó su familia al enterarse de ello; rechazandola a ella y a su bebé completamente. Aunque hubiera pasado años sola intentando ganarse la vida de su hijo y la de ella misma, su madre nunca le había demostrado alguna pizca de rencor. O molestia. U odio. Por el contrario, lo trató siempre como su ser más precioso del mundo. Lo había criado sola, era aquel que debía cuidar hasta el final de sus días y con el más infinito amor. Ella, quien siempre lo apoyaría sin rechistar y hacía de todo por mejorarle su situación, él le agradecía inmensamente. Él no era cualquier mocoso que sólo estaba inmerso en sus cambios hormonales y existenciales. Kawaki era feliz cuando su mamá reía, él era triste cuando su mamá lloraba, él era molesto cuando dañaban a su madre con blasfemias. Hinata era todo para Kawaki.

Claro que con el pretendiente rubio de su madre era una historia aparte que, con el tiempo, comenzó a apreciar como un padre. Sabía que Naruto lo quería de igual forma, lo había demostrado desde que Kawaki era pequeño; cuando fueron vecinos - antes de que les hipotecada la casa- y el hombre le daba pelotas o juguetes casualmente cada que estaba tendido en el patio de su casa, con su sonrisa siempre presente. O cuando de vez en cuando se prestaba a ser retratado por el menor - ya que a él encantaba pintar-, quedándose quieto por al menos un par de horas. O incluso en aspectos escolares, cuando su mamá no estaba, él le ayudaba con los ejercicios de matemáticas que no lograba entender - aunque no servía de mucho, porque Naruto tampoco era sabedor de éstas -. También lo invitaba a comer de vez en cuando en un puesto de ramen y hablaban sobre temas íntimos, cosas que sólo los hombres podían hablarse. Por esas experiencias que había tenido con él, lo hacían respetarlo y tenerle cariño.

Miró detalladamente a ambos adultos conversando aún avergonzados. Las ventanas del alma de los adultos estaban brillando y reflejando su amor por el otro. Suspiró resignado, pero feliz. Momentos como esos, en los que estaban disfrutando los tres de la vida, no podía cambiarlos por nada.

Siempre estarían juntos. Hasta que él creciera y se hiciera un hombre y ser alguien capaz de sustentarse a sí mismo. Hasta que su madre y su padre se casaran después de siglos en falta de iniciativa. Hasta que él tuviera hijos, y nietos para su amorosa madre. Hasta que los tres envejecieran juntos. Suspiró con más fuerza, y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Él estaría con ellos siempre, durante una larga vida. Eso es seguro.

FIN

* * *

Me tarde más de un mes en hacer ésto. Y no entiendo por qué.

Gracias por leer.

13/10/19


End file.
